Ragnarock 12
by Shadowknight0001
Summary: In the era of Crystal Tokyo, Ranma as lost everything that he ever fought for. But he is not the only one to have lost everything. Crossover with Oh! my Goddess and Sailor Moon.


Only the Plotline belong to me. the charachter of Ranma 1/2, Ah my Goddess and Sailor Moon are property of their own writer who are not me since I am not Japannesse but Canadian and I write this story instead of drawing it.

Asgard, Sub-level 21c, Year 2951.

In a small room with wall completely covert by computer monitor, a two people where busy trying to hack their way into the last access node to the Yggdrasil system.

''Report.'' Ask a tan woman with long platinum hair.

'' We can't have access to any asgard link, She is already in control of level 2 to 934.'' Said a blonde Demon

'' Try through the other server''

''Muspellheim, Jötunheim, Álfheim, Nidavellir and Svatalfheim are off line. Trying to go through Vanaheim.'' Replied the Demon.

'' Urd, we have a level 1 comm.''

'' Put it on the main screen Mara.''

''**Daughter, as we speak, the Moon Maiden is Trying to breach my door. Everything else is gone. You are our only hope. Use my last gift to you wisely...''**

As Him finish talking, a single probe finally made contact with Midgar. As Mara redirect it's image to the main screen they see...

Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo, Earth (Midgar) 23rd year Crystal Calendar (2951).

In a large room, a lone person was standing in chain before The Queen herself and her court. He was a tall fellow with small trace of grey in his black hair. Is eyes, two frigid pit of blue ice where lock on the eyes of the queen as if daring her to go on.

''We are here to pass judgement on the one know as the Crimson Chaos. Also know as Ranma Saotome.'' Said the one know as Lady Mercury.

As he ear that, he could not hide a smirk as mercury continue.

''He as commit multiple act of vandalism and wanton destruction. In multiples occasion he as try to force Her Highness subject to trahison and finally, as proven beyond doubt that he cannot be reform.''

Earring the last sentence, is smirk became a cold smile.

''I am sure that you have something to say before we pass judgement on you.''

Taking a deep breath, he began to talk.

''Usagi, how long as we know one another? Nearly a millennium? As I have said to you then, I could not let you destroy everything that is being human and replace it by your mind control that transform people into mindless drone. I am a human being, not some human like Barney wannabe that now populate your realm. You know that your mind control won't work on me, the only way to get rid of me will be to do the One thing that you swear to never do. Will you go against your own word or will you betray yourself like you have betray the rest of this planet?''

As Her court where voicing their indignation, Queen Serenity rise from her throne and stand before the prisoner.

''Ranma, Ranma, Ranma. What would you me to do to you, I have tried patience, I have try to explain that it was needed, but no, you are as wild as your namesake. You give me no choice.''

Standing proud, she made the verdict: ''Ranma Saotome, For the multiple crime committed against the crown. You are hereby condemn to death.

Asgard,

''No, she cannot, he is the last chance we have.'' Said Urd.

''Nidhogg system is now Offline.'' Said Mara as every screen except the main one turn black with a bloody red message: ''Warning, Level 1 as been breach. Activating final protocol...''

''It don't mean?''

''Yes. It's over. Hilde and Kami-Sama are now dead. We must not allow Her to have access to everything that we made. Activate Final Protocol code : Ragnarock Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.'' Said Urd as she fall back in her seat crying As the final protocol start to destroy every system and every data node.

Crystal Tokyo,

''Since Venus chain is restraining you, you cannot use that incredible ki of yours. Farewell Ranma, Saturn...''

''SILENCE GLAIVE...''

''Urd, it appear that something as store a charge of the Ultimate Force in your command station.''

'' A Ultimate Force, on my Station!''

''Yes, but to activated it, you will have to drain your divine essence.''

''We have nothing to loose. Farewell my friend.'' Urd said as she typed in her console.

Yggrasil node 1 : Request Ultimate Force

Authorisation: Urd Odin dotter. Second, Second, Unlimited.

Authorisation acknowledge,..

Protocol To Activate: Redemption 0001-RS-0001

This Protocol will drain all your divine essence, Are you sure to activate protocol Redemption: YES

As she push the Enter key, Urd is engulf in a golden light that soon merge into a ball of light and then disappear in the console.

As the light die down. Mara is also engulf in a flaming pillar and as all light die down, only Mara watch is lit up. On it's screen is written: Activation Doublet System.

Crystal Tokyo,

''...SURPRISE.''

As Saturn attack hit Ranma, he is engulf in a maelstrom of light who soon dissipated to show a human form of ash who soon blow away into nothingness...

Juban, Japan, 2000,

It's been a few year since the last disturbance in the Juban Park, no more as the army of the Negaverse as try to conquer Japan. But in the morning, as people where starting to awaken, a swirl of light appear out of no where and out of it emerge a young men no older than 20, is red shirt and pant are shredded all over. As he touch the ground, he fall to is knee and kiss the ground.

After a few second, he take a look around, taking in all the sight lost to him for so many year.

Finally, he got up. Stretching is muscle to bring back some life to them after being held prisoner for so long he see a ghostly image of a woman appear in front of him.

''Greeting, I Urd Goddess of the Past. No you are not dead and you are not dreaming either. You have been granted a second chance to save the world and all of creation. The Queen may have good intention but you and me both know that it is the death of mankind that she have done. To allow you, the one who have the most chance to succeed at stopping her, I have given up my divine essence. What it mean is that I have died to give you power to enter my domain the Past. Use my gift Wisely and find a way to stop her before she destroy everything...'' She said just before slowly starting to fade away...

To be Continue.


End file.
